Family Legacy: Before the Beginning
by historyfreak1
Summary: This is the prequel to my story "Family Legacy". What was Sarah thinking as she left England? How does James really feel about a girl coming to live with them? What really happened between the episodes that lead to James and Sarah's marriage? Find out in "Family Legacy: Before the Beginning."
1. Chapter 1

Family Legacy: Before the Beginning

Hello to all my fans and followers! Due to the overwhelming responses to my

last story, I have decided to write this story. It will focus primarily on James and

Sarah's relationship and how it progresses from acquaintances to friends to lovers. I've chosen to

focus mainly on James and Sarah's thoughts and feelings. I will include some of the information

from some of the episodes where it is needed, but because I assume that everyone has watched

the episodes, I won't use all of the info in them. Please enjoy my prequel and please review!

Note: If you don't like sweet, super romantic stuff, you won't like this.

Note: I made James and Sarah younger than they would have been in the show.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sarah

I am staring at the _HMS_ _Dartmouth_, the ship that will take me to America. It is an ordinary frigate, made of wood planks and billowing white canvas sails. Perfectly ordinary and yet I am terrified. To me, it is a great frightening giant taking me to an unknown and terrifying fate. I have never gone further than six blocks from home without my mother with me. Now I am about to embark on a two month journey. I will be travelling several thousand miles across an ocean to a place that I know nothing about. This is all so overwhelming to me, a young thirteen year old British girl. I am to stay at the home of Doctor Benjamin Franklin in Philadelphia. At least I will have one friend there. I wish he could return with me. At least then I wouldn't be so frightened.

"Sarah!" Mother's voice snaps me out of my reverie. I walk over to her. She is wearing her blue gown and her brown fur cloak. Even though it is only October, it is freezing. When I reach my mother, she extends her arms out to me and I walk into them. Her arms wrap around me in a warm hug. I can smell her lovely rosewater perfume. As I pull away, she puts her hands on my cheeks.

"I will miss you very much, my sweet Sarah."

"I will miss you too, Mother. Must I go to America? I'm frightened."

"I know, darling. I'm frightened for you too. However, I need you to be a brave girl and try to find out if your father is alright. I wish I didn't have to send you by yourself, but unfortunately I have no other choice."

I nod, trying to hold back tears as she tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. She kisses my cheek and gives me one last hug. It is then that I realize that I may never see her again. I may never see her bright blue eyes and kind smile again. I turn around quickly and walk up the gangplank, determined not to let my mother see me cry. Grown up thirteen year olds do not cry; at least not where other people can see them. I stand on the deck of the ship and look out at my home and everything I will leave behind; my home, my mother, my horse and everything I hold dear. Thankfully, I have the locket from Father around my neck. It makes me feel better. As the ship pulls away from the dock, I see Mother wipe a tear from her eye. She really is just as scared as I am.

James

Today we received a letter from Dr. Franklin. He writes that we will be having a young lady come live with us for a while. Her name is Sarah Philips. Henri is excited about her coming. He claims that having a girl living with us means that we will get to eat a lot of good food. I am less than thrilled about her coming. Why do we have to have a snooty British girl come live with us anyway? She will probably be like the other girls I've met around Philadelphia; super delicate, always fainting and overwhelmed by things like an ink spot on her dress, stupid and clingy. We DO NOT need that around this print shop. I don't want to be the one to always "rescue her".

Moses has been lecturing us about how to behave when Miss Philips arrives. We must always be on our best behavior and not make fun of her accent or tease her or play jokes on her. We have to be tidy and not leave our things lying around. We aren't allowed to eat in our separate rooms anymore, we all have to eat at the dining room table. This Miss Philips is going to ruin our lives, but nobody believes me. Moses says I'm overreacting and all Henri can think about it the food Miss Philips will cook for us.

I have been assigned to clean the room that will be given to Miss Philips. I haven't met her yet, but I already dislike her. Her coming is giving me more chores to do. I had to polish the desk and sweep and scrub the floor. I had to dust everything and make her bed. I really hate cleaning. I should be downstairs helping Moses with the paper. That is my real job. I truly believe that Miss Philips will ruin our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Party

Sarah

We have docked in a city called Boston in the colony of Massachusetts. It looks to be friendly sort of place for now. I do hope the gentlemen from Dr. Franklin's print shop will be here soon to retrieve me. I wish to get to my new home as soon as possible. I dislike this feeling of having no place to go except the _Dartmouth_.

I am standing on the deck of the _Dartmouth_ looking at the city. All of a sudden, I hear men shouting. I stand on my toes to see where they are and I see a group of men wearing feathers. INDIANS! Friends of mine in England told me that America was wild and full of Indians. I never expected this when I arrived here!

They are heading straight for the Dartmouth! I go below decks to hide and pray that they don't find me and kidnap me.

James

We arrive in Boston at 7 o'clock at night. We have been on the road for two weeks already. I want to go home. I never wanted to come on this trip anyway. I hope I can at least find a story to write about.

Wishes do come true after all! I wished for a story and I got one! Men dressed as Indians are heading for the docks. Why are they heading there? What are they up to? Moses chirrups to Caesar and we follow them. They lead us to Boston Harbor and board a ship that has recently come from England. We follow in a boat Moses has borrowed. We all climb aboard and find out what is going on.

The people of Boston are protesting the high cost of tea by dumping it into the harbor. I head below decks to see if anything is going on there.

Sarah

I am hiding behind a barrel waiting for the waiting for the shouting to stop and for the Indians to go away. As frightened as I was to come to America in the first place, I am now wishing that I had never come. I can hear footsteps on the stairs. I crawl towards them with my journal in a pillowcase, ready to use it as a weapon should I need it. The stranger comes to the bottom of the stairs and I swing my weapon.

James

THUNK! One minute I am coming down the stairs of the Dartmouth and the next I am staring at the ceiling. My forehead feels like someone hit me with a club. I am lightheaded as I sit up.

"What hit me?" I mumble. Suddenly there is a girl standing before me. Why is there a girl on a ship? She is looking at me like she'd rather kill me than let me stand up.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" the girl shouts. Her green eyes are shooting daggers at me.

"Take you? Where?"

"Wherever Indians take people!"

"I'm not no Indian. None of us are!"

"You're not AN Indian. Who taught you grammar?"

Who does this girl think she is? What a snoot! And what a temper! "Just tell me your name will you?"

"Philips. Miss Sarah Philips of London, England."

This snooty, rude, feisty girl is our Miss Philips? What have we gotten ourselves into by allowing this girl to come to Philadelphia with us?

Sarah

This uneducated, rude boy works for Dr. Franklin? This is who he sent to bring me to Philadelphia? Mr. Hiller is the furthest thing from a gentleman. Suddenly, there are more footsteps on the stairs and an African man appears. He must work with Dr. Franklin because he approaches me and asks if I am Miss Philips.

The men seem anxious to get off the ship before British soldiers arrive and the next thing I know, Mr. Hiller has a hold of my wrists and is leading me towards the stairs. "Let me go!" I shout. He doesn't. He starts dragging me up the stairs, which seems a difficult thing for such a scrawny boy. We are almost to the gangplank when a British soldier approaches and tries to restrain me. What a rude welcome to a new country! Is there no safe haven for a young lady anymore? Does the air in America turn any man into a savage?

The soldier loses his balance and falls into the water and we run to meet the others. I can see my bag in their carriage. One of them must have grabbed it for me. We all pile in and head for shelter. I mention to James (calling him Mr. Hiller seems strange when he is younger than me) that I am cold. He removes his jacket and covers myself and the boy named Henri with it. There may be hope for him becoming a gentleman after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home at Last

James

We are finally back in Philadelphia after being in Boston for over 2 months. What a long trip that was! We all get out of the carriage that we've been crowded into for the long journey. Henri runs to the door and hugs it. Moses comes behind him with the key and unlocks the door. We all walk in and just stand there for a moment, enjoying the familiar sights and smells of home.

As I stand there, drinking in the comforts of home, I feel that someone is watching me. I look to my left and Moses is staring at me, eyebrows raised. He gestures to Sarah and then motions upstairs. Sigh. He wants ME to show her to her room?

I turn to her and mumble "Miss Philips, may I show you to your room?"I feel so dumb! She nods and then I lead the way up two flights of stairs to the third floor. The room we have for her is right at the top of the stairs. I open the door for her and she walks in. She better like it! I spent hours cleaning it.

"Thank you, "she says. "It's lovely." Then she shuts the door. I go down the hall to my own room. It's early, but I am so tired from the trip that I flop onto my bed, still dressed, crawl under the sheet and blue blanket and sleep.

Sarah

My first impression of the print shop is that it is larger than I had anticipated. It is simple, but large, especially the shop itself. I think I shall be quite comfortable here. It will just take some time before it feels like home.

James turns to me and asks if he may show me to my room. I nod and we go upstairs. He opens the door to the room at the head of the stairs. It is a lovely room with dark red curtains hanging in the windows, which over look the street. There is a desk by one of the windows. The bed is near the door and has a very soft burgundy coloured coverlet on it. To my left is a vanity and a wardrobe. I turn to James and say "Thank you, it's lovely," and I shut the door. This will be my room for the next few years, I think to myself.

I put my bag on the bed and start taking things out of it. My gowns I hang in the wardrobe and my underthings I put in a drawer in the wardrobe. I put my hairbrush and ribbons on the vanity. Lastly, I place the picture of Mother and Father on the desk. Looking at that picture makes me feel both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because one day we will all be together again here in America. Sad because I miss them both so much and because I lost Father's locket; the special gift he gave me when he left for America two years ago. I feel somehow incomplete without it.

It is late, so I put on a clean nightgown and crawl into my new bed. It is so much better than sleeping on straw in the Wheatly's barn or sleeping on the ground as we did on the way back from Boston. I fall asleep quickly.

In the middle of the night, I dream that someone near me is screaming. I cannot see the person's face, but the person is screaming "MAMA! PAPA!" I open my eyes and realize that the screaming is not a dream; someone in the house is really screaming. I listen for a moment and realize that it is Henri. I light a candle, wrap my shawl around my shoulders, pick up the candle and walk down the hall. Henri is in the room next to me. I open the door and see him tossing and turning in the bed. I walk over to the bed, sit on the edge of it and put the candle down on the bed. I touch Henri's cheek and this causes him to wake up.

He sits up, panting and then he looks at me. "Sarah, I was having a nightmare."

"I noticed that. Are you all right? What was your dream about?"

"I was dreaming about my parents and they were dying again."

I remember that when we were in Boston, I learned that both Henri and James were orphans, but Henri's parents only died earlier in 1773. I reach forward and hug him. "It's all right," I whisper to him. I start rocking him back and forth like my mother did to me when I was young and having a bad dream. I begin to sing my favorite lullaby to him:

"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace

Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face.

One sweet angel sleeping in my arms

You are the promise I knew God would keep.

You are the gift that makes my world complete.

And you'll never know how much I love you

But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through

Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why

So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby."

Henri falls asleep and I lay him down in his bed and tuck him back in. I take my candle and go back to my room.

James

Moses and I are standing in the doorway of Henri's room. We were woken up by Henri's screaming. He has been doing that since he came here, but we never expected that Sarah would help him tonight, since one of us usually has to do it. We just stand there watching her help Henri. She looks like a mother taking care of her child, even though she is only thirteen and he six. I was not fond of the idea of Sarah living here, but now I realize that she is a very nice and kind person. Moses and I go back to our rooms. She has done so much for us since she came to America. She saved us from getting arrested by British soldiers in Boston and she was so kind to Henri tonight. I feel like I should do something nice to thank her and let her know that I think that we should be friends, but I can't think of anything.

The next morning, I talk to Henri about doing something nice for Sarah and he comes up with a brilliant idea: a replacement for her lost locket. She told us that it was very important to her and she lost it that night in Boston. We tell Moses our idea and he thinks that it is a wonderful idea. Moses finds and old watch chain that we can use and I decide to donate my mother's wedding ring. It does mean a lot to me, but I think she would have liked to see it go to an unselfish cause. Just as Moses finishes the locket, Sarah comes downstairs asking us to keep the noise down. I give her the locket and she seems moved by the gesture. Once she realizes that I used my ring to help make it, her eyes begin to water and she says that it is the most beautiful gift she has ever received. I think we will be great friends from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Life

June 1774

Sarah

I do not fit in with American women. I just returned from Boston where I met Mrs. Abigail Adams when Henri and I had to deliver pamphlets. Although I would consider her a high class woman, Mrs. Adams still cooks for her family, cleans her own house and makes clothes for her family. Being raised in England and a noble family, I never learned to do these things. We had servants to cook and clean and Mother always had my clothes made by a seamstress. If I'm going to be living in America for a long time, I should probably learn how to do these things. I just don't know where to learn these things.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Moses asks. I realize that I have been staring out of the print shop window.

"Yes, Moses. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I can see that. What were you thinking about that made you stare out the window so hard?"

Do I tell him? It seems like a foolish thing to tell someone. "I was thinking about how I don't fit in with American women. It seems like the only women in this country who have servants are British Loyalists. I would like to learn to cook and make my own clothes, but I don't know who to ask to help me."

Moses looks at me, hand on his chin. "I might be able to help you, Sarah. I have a friend who lives down the street named Mrs. Reardon. She is a wonderful cook and I can ask her if she will help you."

I am thrilled by Moses' proposal! "Oh thank you, Moses!"

Next day

I am headed to Mrs. Reardon's today. Moses says that Mrs. Reardon and her husband own a tavern here in the city and Mrs. Reardon cooks all the food that is served in the tavern. I walk around the side of the tavern and locate the kitchen door and knock. The door is opened by a short, plump, jolly looking woman with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! Ye must be young Miss Philips!"

"I am. You must be Mrs. Reardon."

"Ye can call me Margaret, lass. Come in, come in."

Margaret's kitchen is large and roomy and very clean. There is a large table in the middle of the kitchen and the counters and cupboards span two whole walls.

"What would you like to learn to make first, lass?"

"I'm not sure, Margaret. There are so many recipes I want to learn."

"Well, let's start at the beginning. What are the favorite foods of the lads ye live with?"

I think about this. "Well, Henri eats just about anything, but he really enjoys pastries. Moses likes fried chicken and biscuits and James really likes pancakes."

"Excellent places to start!" Mrs. Reardon exclaims. "Let's start with the pancakes. They are the easiest."

Mrs. Reardon gets all of the ingredients together. I never realized that there were so many ingredients in pancakes. She shows me how to make the batter and adds blueberries for extra flavor. She shows me how to grease the skillet with bacon grease and we fry the pancakes. Margaret calls her husband in to try them and he says that they are delicious. I feel very proud of myself.

Next Day

James

It is amazing how real dreams can be. I was dreaming that I was sitting at a table that was filled with pancakes. They smelled so good. As I open my eyes, I realize that it is not a dream; I really do smell pancakes. I go downstairs to ask Moses when breakfast will be ready. But it is not Moses in the kitchen; it is Sarah. I thought she said she couldn't cook. I just stand in the door way and stare at her.

"Good Morning, James."

"Morning. Those pancakes smell really good."

"Thank you. I've been learning from a friend of Moses'. She taught me how to make pancakes yesterday. I should be done in about ten minutes."

"Alright," I say as I walk into the dining room. I find this whole situation strange and interesting at the same time. Why would Sarah want to learn to cook? I thought she was too snobby to be able to cook for herself. She always had cooks and servants as a child. Moses and Henri join me at the table, just as Sarah walks in with a heaping platter of pancakes. They smell amazing! We all take some and try them.

"These pancakes are delicious!" I say, forgetting to swallow first.

"Thank you," Sarah says.

"You will 'ave to cook for us all ze time!" Henri adds.

"I agree," says Moses.

Sarah

I am so glad to learn that I have such a talent for cooking. I am going to keep learning from Mrs. Reardon. She says that she will teach me many more recipes, even ones that she cooks at the tavern. The only way that she can teach me though, is for me to work alongside her at the tavern. I feel a little uneasy about this. What would Mother say if she knew I was in a tavern, much less cooking in it. If I want to learn to cook, I have to do it though. Mrs. Reardon also says that she will teach me to make my own dresses. I already know how to sew, thank goodness, but I need to learn how to trace a pattern and learn certain stitches. Mrs. Reardon says I will learn quickly and I feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cousin Tom

Sarah

I am using a spyglass to watch the battle of Concord. A few days ago, James and I witnessed the battle of Lexington. It started when a mysterious person shot a gun. No one knew who did it, but it caused both sides to open fire on each other. Yesterday, I also witnessed my cousin Tom's friend get shot in the leg. I thought it was Tom. It made me very frightened and worried for Tom.

I have my sight on Tom as both sides advance to the bridge on the outskirts of town. Suddenly, I get a premonition that something horrible will happen. I drop the spyglass and run towards the battle. I know it is a foolish thing to do, but I feel as though I might be able to prevent something from happening. I hear a shot fired and I stop dead in my tracks.

James

This is a pivotal battle in out revolution, the one that started the war. As I watch the battle progress, I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I look up and see Sarah running over the top of a hill towards the battle. What in Heaven's name is she doing? She's going to get herself killed! I have to stop her. Now I start running towards her. I look up and see her stop. I also stop. I am too far to see the expression on her face, but over the sound of the guns, I hear her voice scream "NOOOOO!"

Sarah

No! It can't be! I have kept my eyes on Tom the whole time I have been running and I see him fall! He has been shot! I just stand there staring in disbelief. My cousin! My favorite childhood playmate has just been shot before my eyes. I start running towards Tom again. I must be near him! The British soldiers are running past me towards their camp. They are retreating. I hardly notice this from the tears in my eyes.

I finally reach Tom. He has been shot in the stomach. I kneel down beside him and hold his head in my hand. He looks at me with his brown eyes and I am reminded of all the times we played together as children. He was only two years older than me and we played together all the time.

"Don't worry, Sarah. This was all just a misunderstanding," he says to me weakly. "We've probably put a stop to the trouble here."

"Yes. Yes everyone will see what has happened and not want any more bloodshed," I answer.

He smiles at me. "That's right. Everything works out for the best." He shudders in pain and then he goes limp and heavy in my arms. He is gone. Dear God, no! He is gone!

I lay him down gently on the planks of the bridge and kiss his forehead. Then I wrap my arms around myself, crumple forward and cry harder than I have ever cried before. I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder and I look up to see who it is. A familiar pair of blue eyes is looking back at me.

James

I watch as Sarah runs to the middle of the bridge and kneels down next to a soldier. I am guessing that that is her cousin whom she left to find this morning. She is talking to him and then I see her lay him down on the bridge, kiss his forehead and cry. I have never seen her so upset; not even when she lost her father's locket. We're not the best of friends, but I feel as though I have to comfort her. I am the only other person here that she knows. I walk towards her, kneel down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me, tears in her red and puffy eyes.

"My cousin, Tom," she says to me between sobs. I nod. Suddenly, she has her arms around my neck, hugging me. I am not really sure what to do. She's never hugged me before and we have only just become friends. I decide that the best thing to do is go along with it. She needs this right now. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. Then I let go and look at her.

"Let's go find somewhere safe," I say to her. "The British soldiers will take care of Tom." She nods and we walk back towards the inn we stayed at last night.

The Next Day

Sarah

Today I must do the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life; I must attend the funeral of my beloved cousin. The innkeeper's wife has loaned me a black gown to wear. James has agreed to come with me for support. The funeral will take place at the British camp. Other soldiers killed will be buried as well.

James and I walk towards the British camp slowly and somberly. There are guards on duty. They tell us to halt.

"What are you doing here?" they ask James. They recognize him as an American.

"I am attending this funeral with my friend and colleague Miss Philips. Her cousin was killed in the battle yesterday."

They look suspiciously at him and then at me. "He speaks the truth," I say.

"I promise you that no harm will come to any of you nor will any plot be hatched," James says. "I am simply here for this somber and unfortunate event."

The soldiers nod and let us pass. I am strangely proud of James. He acted and spoke in a very gentlemanly and noble manner. We are met by the captain of Tom's regiment and he asks if I would like to speak at the funeral and I agree. We get to the burial site and all of the soldiers are buried. The captain motions to me and I know it is my turn to speak.

"We have buried many good men today. They all fought bravely to defend the king and his colonies and now they have gone to their reward. May we always remember them and the sacrifices they made."

After this, James and I return to the inn and I start a letter to my mother. I must now tell her and the rest of the family about Tom's passing. Every word I write breaks my heart more and more. This tragedy makes me realize how much I miss everyone in England, but I remain brave. I will stay here until I find Father, no matter what hardships I must endure to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True Friends

James

A week ago, Sarah and I were at home celebrating her fifteenth birthday. Now she, Henri and I are out in the wilderness on the way to our next story. It is strangely cold for May. Henri and I search for firewood while Sarah unrolls our bedrolls. We have to sleep under the stars. A tent would take up too much space in the chariot. Henri and I walk back with armloads of wood and put it down near our campsite. I get a fire started and soon we are gathered around the fire wrapped in blankets. Henri falls asleep in a few minutes but I am not able to sleep yet.

I stretch out on my bedroll and try to get comfortable, but it is no use. I can't sleep. I look up at the stars and find the North Star. I stare at it for a while when I finally notice that Sarah is still awake too. "You can't sleep either?" I ask her.

"No," she replies. We both lie in silence for a moment before I ask her a question.

"Sarah, what do you think stars are?"

"I'm not sure, James. When I was a young girl, my father told me that the stars were all of the people who have come before us looking down on us from Heaven."

"Really?" I ask. "So my parents are probably up there watching me right now?"

"I believe so. James, did you ever make a wish on a star and have it come true? I did. When I was about five years old, I wished that I would find my doll, Matilda and I did."

I smile and then roll over on my side to look at her. "Every night, Sarah. Every night, I wish and pray that I will get adopted and finally have a family, but it never happens." I feel a tear stream down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly. I don't want Sarah to see me cry. "I know it's not going to happen now. No one will want to adopt a fourteen year old boy."

Sarah

I see a tear roll down James' face as he is telling me what he wishes for and this causes me to tear up as well.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Being fourteen practically makes me a grownup, Sarah. No one wants to adopt an almost adult. People only adopt babies and little kids. I've given up on my dream to ever have a family."

I feel the tears return. James has been through so much in his life. What can I say to him to make him feel better? I have it! I look straight at him. He has rolled onto his back again. I prop myself up on my elbow and I finally get up the courage to say what I am thinking.

"James, what if destiny doesn't want to give you a family? What if it wants you to make one?"

He props himself up on his elbow and looks at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe your dream is not coming true because destiny wants you to make your own family. You will have a family one day; one in which you are not the adopted child, but the father. What if you were meant to be part of a family by one day marrying a beautiful young lady, and having many children?"

He is very still for a moment as if he is thinking.

"I never thought of it that way before. Considering my age, it does make the most sense." He smiles. "I think that's what will happen too. I will have a family some day. Thanks Sarah, you always know how to make me feel better."

I smile at him and he smiles back at me. Then we both lay down and close our eyes.

James

It is a lovely summer day. The trees are green, the sunlight is golden and the air is fresh and warm. I am in a clearing in the woods leaning against a tree when I hear laughing. It sounds like a girl and very familiar. I look around and see Sarah standing in the trees. She runs into the woods and I chase after her, like we are children. I catch up to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. She turns in my arms and is looking at me, her sweet smile upon her face. She leans in towards me…

I sit up and look around. It was only a dream. We are still out in the woods where we stopped to rest on our way to New Hampshire. The stars are bright over my head. I look over at Henri and Sarah and they are both sound asleep.

Why did I have that strange dream? I feel that Sarah and I are even better friends now, but why would I have a dream about her almost kissing me? She is my friend but I don't love her. Maybe my mind is thinking about what she said about a family and just substituted her in. I am still puzzling about this dream as I lay back down and drift off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love?

Sarah

September 1776

Dearest Mother,

I am still in shock about the events pertaining to the most recent story James and I have written. It is about a man named Nathan Hale. He was a spy for General George Washington. Unfortunately, he was caught and captured by British forces and executed. James was also captured by the soldiers and almost forced into impressment by the British Navy. I had to lie to save him. I told the British sailors that he and I were to be married. It felt like the silliest notion in the world.

Until recently. Mother, I think I am truly in love with him, but he does not return my feelings. What can I do to get his attention? Please write back with some advice for me.

Your loving daughter,

Sarah

November 1776

Dearest Sarah,

It hurts me to think of all the horrifying things that you've seen in America, including the execution of Mr. Hale. Please do all you can to keep your own self safe.

I am also very happy with the news that you have feelings for this James boy. From what you have told me, he sounds like a wonderful lad. My advice for you is to do something to attract his attention. Buy or make yourself a new dress and have it made in a grown up style. After all, darling you are sixteen now. I hope my advice helps you.

Your loving mother,

Anne Philips

Mother is right. I should get myself a new dress. Mine are feeling a little tight and do not show off my figure well. I walk to the store down the street and walk in.

"Hello, Miss Philips!" says Mr. Watson, the shopkeeper.

"Hello, Mr. Watson."

I walk over to the shelves where the fabrics are located. There is a lovely fabric that is white with small pink roses printed all over it. I think it will make a lovely spring dress. Mr. Watson walks over to me and asks if he can help me with anything.

"Yes. I would like enough of this fabric to make a new gown, please."

"Certainly, Miss Philips. I think that fabric will look lovely on you."

"Thank you, Mr. Watson." He cuts my material and wraps it for me. As I am walking home, I see the most beautiful hat in a store window. It is cream coloured with a band of pink ribbon around it that matches the roses on my new material. I know that the hat will be a perfect match for my gown. As soon as I get home, I start work on my dress.

Two weeks later

I have a very important story to cover tonight. I am covering a party given by a British officer. I am very glad that I finished my dress yesterday. It is perfect! It has a square neck trimmed in lace that is cut low. The sleeves reach my elbows and have lace gathered at the ends of the sleeves. It has a full skirt and shows off my figure very nicely. I am very sure I will attract the attention of any man I want in this gown.

James

Sarah has a party she will cover tonight at a British officer's mansion. I'm glad she got that assignment and not me. She is used to that sort of thing and I'm not. She said that she was going to wear a new dress to the party tonight. As she comes down the stairs in her new dress, she asks our opinion of it, I find I can say nothing. She looks really pretty, beautiful in fact. Why can't I say anything?

Later that night in bed, it comes to me. I am in love with Sarah! That's why I was speechless when she showed us her dress. I want to tell her, but I don't know how and I am scared to do it. What if she says she doesn't love me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love in the Time of Smallpox

Sarah

Today, I am heading for Boston to see Mrs. Adams and her children. I haven't seen her for a long time. I love to spend time with her. Moses and the boys gather around me to say goodbye and see me off. I enjoy seeing Mrs. Adams and her children, but I do hate the coach ride. It bumps and jostles. My teeth bang together every time we go over a bump in the road. It is also very cold because it is January. I am so thankful that my blue cloak is lined with fur. It doesn't keep out all the cold, but it helps. It is going to be a long trip; just about a fortnight. I put my feet on the pot of burning coals, put my mittened hands in my pockets and sleep.

James

It is so cold out here! I am on my way to New Jersey with Captain Alexander Hamilton. He has been summoned to take over the band of militia there. We ride side by side and talk easily with each other. I like him. I think he will be a good friend of mine. I try to pull my hat down over my ears to keep them warm, but it was not really designed to do that. I keep one hand on the hot potato in my pocket and the other on the reins and then I switch them. Thank goodness we stop in at every tavern, hotel and business we come to along the way or we would be frozen solid.

We finally reach the Continental army and are disappointed. This is not an army! It is a small force of sick and tired men. Captain Hamilton tells me that the men have smallpox. I hope I don't get it. Captain Hamilton tells me that General Washington is to have the whole army inoculated when we meet up with him. It is a new idea. I'm not sure what I think of that yet.

Sarah

I have finally arrived in Boston. I am so glad to be out of that carriage! It feels good to stand up and stretch my legs. It is then that I notice something is wrong. It is too quiet. Boston is usually a bustling city, but the streets are empty except for a few people.

"Sarah!"

I turn and see the kind face of Mrs. Adams. I reach out to her and take her hands. "Mrs. Adams! It's so good to see you! What's happened to Boston? It is usually so busy."

She looks gravely at me, her brown eyes full of worry and concern. "The smallpox has returned to Boston!" she says. I gasp. Smallpox is a horrible disease. She looks up at me again. "I wanted to write to you to tell you not to come but I knew my letter would not make it there in time. You should return to Philadelphia."

I shake my head at her. "I can't do that. I wish to stay with you and the children. I can help if one of them gets sick." We get into her private carriage and she hands me a handkerchief to put over my nose and mouth.

About an hour later, we reach the house. It is a beautiful house. It is two stories and made of planks. There are more windows than I can count, so it is always bright inside. I love the way the icicles hang off the roof. The children are all outside to greet us when we get there and I hug all four of them. We all go inside and sit in front of a fire in the parlour to get warm. Then Mrs. Adams shows me to my room. It is small but adequate. The bed is small, meant only for one person and covered with a green coverlet with a gold diamond pattern on it. There is a dresser with a mirror hung over it next to the bed and a desk and chair against the outside wall. I unpack my things and put them in all the drawers.

The next day I am playing with the children when I hear Mrs Adams' concerned voice. She is speaking with a doctor about smallpox and an inoculation said to prevent it. I overhear the doctor tell her about all of the complications associated with the inoculation and she looks very concerned.

"Mrs. Adams, let me go first. Maybe the children and yourself will be less afraid to take the inoculation after I do." She agrees reluctantly. The inoculation is the most unpleasant experience I think I've ever had. It hurt to have the quill poke me and then, because anyone undergoing the inoculation must ingest mercury, I am sick to my stomach for days. The doctor tells me that this is normal, but that does not make it any less unpleasant.

A few days later, I am finally feeling better. I am a little weak, but I have stopped vomiting. The mercury is finally all out of my system. I have been inside for too long and ask Mrs. Adams if she would like to walk outside with me. We walk arm in arm and she tells me about how much she misses her husband, John and how she wishes he were here. I say how much I miss my father. The fresh air is refreshing to me. I almost feel lightheaded from getting so much of it. I take a deep breath, but then I start to cough. The world around me starts to spin and next thing I know…

James

I had a great interview with Captain Hamilton and General Washington. I was inoculated against the smallpox and I am glad. I don't want to catch that horrible disease. Unfortunately, it is just me and Caesar riding back to Philadelphia. Captain Hamilton has decided to stay with the army. I am just half a day's ride outside of Philadelphia when I see a man on a black horse in the middle of a crossroads. He looks lost, so I ride over and see if I can help him.

"Good morning," I say to the man. "You look like you need some help."

"Good morning, lad," he says. "I do need some help actually. I am trying to get to Philadelphia. More specifically, I'm trying to find the Pennsylvania Gazette. I have an urgent letter for the men who work there."

"Well," I say, "I can help you get there, but I can save you the trip. I work at the Pennsylvania Gazette. My name is James Hiller."

"Ah, yes. That was one of the names that was on the list of people to give the letter to. Here you are"

"Thank you," I say as he hands me the letter. I look at the envelope and realize that the address on the envelope is Mrs. Adams in Boston. I quickly tear open the letter and unfold it. It reads:

_My dearest gentleman of the Pennsylvania Gazette, _

_I write to you with dire news. Your colleague, Miss Sarah Phillips has come down with a severe case of the smallpox. I thought it best to inform you that she is gravely ill. I am not sure if she will survive. I would appreciate it very much if one of you could come with all haste._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Abigail Adams_

I can feel my heart sink in my chest as I read the letter. Sarah is gravely ill? How can this be? I fold the letter and slowly slide it into the envelope. I look up at the man and hand the letter back to him.

"I will go to Mrs. Adams' home in Boston. Will you please deliver this to the Pennsylvania Gazette and tell them that James is already on his way there? It is straight down that road."

He nods his head at me and turns his horse. I just sit there for a moment and think about the situation. I cannot believe that Sarah is so sick. I turn Caesar around and race north in the direction of Boston.

Two weeks later

James

I have finally arrived at Mrs. Adams' house. I can see it just ahead of me. I am in such a panic to see Sarah that I just jump down from Caesar's back while he is still moving, hand the reins to a stable boy and run towards the door. I knock loudly on it and a young girl opens the door.

"Hello there. My name is James Hiller. I was asked to come here by Mrs. Adams."

A tall woman with dark hair and brown eyes appears in the doorway. Her wine coloured dress is rumpled. "Mr. Hiller!" she exclaims. "I'm so glad you were able to come so quickly. I am Mrs. Adams. Come inside, please."

I wipe my feet on the rug and hang my coat on her coat hanger. "Mrs. Adams, how is Sarah doing?"

I can tell by her face that the news is not good. "She is very ill," is all she says.

"May I go and see her?" Mrs. Adams nods and leads me up the staircase. She opens the door of the first room on the left and we go in. The room is dim. The shutters are closed and the lamp is turned down low. Even in this dim light, I can see her. She is ghostly white and she is perspiring profusely. Her lovely red hair is matted and stuck to her face and neck. She is breathing heavily. It is a scene that breaks my heart. I can actually feel it breaking. I take the chair from near the wall and move it over the side of Sarah's bed. I sit down next to the bed. I take her hand in mine. It is cold and clammy. I just sit there holding it. I hear Mrs. Adams leave. I bend over the bed so I am closer to her and I rest my lips on her hand. I can feel a tear forming in my right eye. She just looks so small and weak; not like the Sarah I remember.

I lean even closer so that my face is near hers. The tears come hard and fast now. "Sarah," I whisper to her.

"Sarah. It's James. I'm here. Please don't leave me, Sarah. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry it took me this long to admit it, but I love you. Please don't leave me."

I sit there a long time holding her hand and watching her. It is killing me to see her so ill. After a while, I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turn around and look into the face of Mrs. Adams.

"James," she says, "you've been up here for hours. Why don't you go downstairs and eat and then rest."

"I can't, Mrs. Adams. I have to be with her."

"I know how you feel, James, but you are not helping you or her by not getting any rest. I promise to wake you if anything changes."

I am suddenly aware of how tired I am. It took a long time to get here. I kiss Sarah's hand and then get up and go to the next room to sleep.

Sarah

I open my eyes and at first it is very bright. I blink a few times until my eyes adjust to the light. At first, I am not sure where I am, but then I remember. I try to speak but my throat is dry. I croak out "Mrs. Adams." She hurries over and puts her cool hand to my forehead. It feels very good.

"Thank God! Your fever has broken." I try to smile at her. "There is someone here to see you," she says to me. "Would you like to see him?"

"Him?" I think to myself. What man would come visit me? Could it be my father? I nod weakly to Mrs. Adams. I try to sit up but I am so weak that I can't. Mrs. Adams pus her hands under my arms and lifts me up so that I am leaning against the headboard. She leaves and a minute later, I hear footsteps running in the hallway. I look at the door and see James standing there. I smile at him weakly. "James," I manage to whisper. He comes over and sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

"I'm so happy that you are all right," he says smiling. I notice that his eyes are red, like he's been crying and even now they shining with tears.

"I had a dream about you," I say quietly. I am so weak that my voice is barely more than a whisper. "I dreamed that you and I were on a beach walking together and then suddenly you took my hand, kissed it and told me that you loved me. Sounds like a silly dream, huh?"

He shakes his head at me. "That's not silly at all. It wasn't a dream though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you did dream that we were on a beach. But I really did tell you that I love you when I got here."

I am speechless. I don't know what to say. James loves me? I am overwhelmed by this. "You really love me?" I ask.

"More than anything."

"I love you too."

He smiles at me and kisses my hand. Even though my body is cold, my heart feels warm and fuzzy. I know that James' love saved my life.

It takes me a month to recover from my illness. Thank goodness I have no pockmarks on my face. James stays with me the whole time and refuses to leave my side. He feeds me soup every day until I am strong enough to hold a spoon on my own. He lets me lean on him when I get out of bed and walk somewhere until I am strong enough to do it myself. The only time he is away from me is when Mrs. Adams is helping me dress and at night. This is a true testament of how much he really loves me. And I truly love him too.


End file.
